Legacy
by gostlcards
Summary: Picks up right after TFA ends. Lots of spoilers. Will be the first in a series of one-shots.


The silence seemed to stretch forever. She didn't know what to say, what she even _wanted_ to say, and he kept staring at her measurably.

"I wanted to return what was yours."

"It's no longer mine."

Silence once more. She cleared her throat, pocketing the weapon since it was clear he would not come to get it.

"I've come to take you to General Leia of the Resistance. They need your help with the First Order."

He cocked his head to the side as he listened to her and let the conversation pause. He straightened once more, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Are you hungry?"

Her eyes boggled as she gaped at him. What in the kriff was he saying? How was that how he responded to her plea for help? "What?"

"Food. Are you hungry? I saw the Falcon come in from the horizon, so I imagine you've been on a journey. You can tell Chewie and Artoo to join, if you'd like."

She sputtered over her words, shaking her head in confusion as she drew herself straighter. He looked almost amused at her reaction, a stark contrast to how somber he was only moments ago and strode past her to the rock stairs, his robes brushing against the grass below.

"We have to get back to the Illenium system, to the General of the Rebellion! The Alliance needs your help!"

"And they will still need my help once we've finished eating." He was already making his way around the first bend into his descent away from her, leaving her alone on the peak. She sputtered a bit more, half in disbelief, half in frustration, before deciding she had better follow him.

He led her to a cave eroded out from one of the rock faces, several meters deep, where it looked like a fire burned regularly. A makeshift bed of rags and feathers sat in the corner, and a few small cabinets seemed to have been fashioned and stored what she could only imagined would be supplies, but she wondered how he ever kept up.

"I have a trusted friend who sends me some things every few months," He explained, sensing her curiosity. "Doesn't actually visit, but it gets dropped off. Just necessities." He motioned toward a rock near the hearth. "Please, sit. I caught some fresh meat this morning."

 _Meat._ Her mouth watered and she realized she was actually hungry. So used to the portions of food on Jakku, she had not had meat in so very long, so long in fact she could not remember. Did she even like meat?

He smiled at her softly, shuffling around and lighting a fire, over which he hung a grimy pot that smelled of the ocean that surrounded them.

"I thought no one knew where you were."

He set two mugs on the ground, pouring water from a decanter. "There are but one or two in the galaxy who did. Now there are more." He smiled at her, stirring the pot over the fire. His smile faded and his brow furrowed. He would not meet Rey's gaze. "How is she?"

Anger flared within Rey. "She's sad. Han is-"

"I know." He cut her off short, his tone relaying his grief. He wouldn't look at her, and just kept mixing the contents he was throwing into the stew.

She had so many questions. Why hadn't he been there to help Han? Or the resistance? Why had he run? He was supposed to be one of the bravest men in the galaxy! How could he have left them to fend for themselves?

What had happened to Kylo Ren to make him this way? How was she able to beat him? What did it mean?

Why did the saber call to _her_?

"Patience."

His voice was smooth and soothing, like warm soup on a cold day, and it warmed her from the inside out. She sipped at her water.

"Will you come to D'qar with me?"

He looked pained at her question, and dropped his head. "I will."

He doled out a helping of the stew into a bowl and handed it to her before taking a small amount for himself, and they ate in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"This was the location of the first Jedi temple," He began, setting his empty bowl down. "It is buried deep within the rock faces, and only trained Jedi can access it's secrets. I have been staying as much to protect it as I have been trying to hide from my failures."

The stew was savory and warm, and so much better than anything Rey had had in such a long time, that she was already done as well, though her portion was almost 3 times what he had given himself. She wiped at her mouth, setting her bowl down as well. "What happened to Kylo Ren? Why did he turn away from you, as Han told me?"

He winced, his eyes closing as he thought back to that tumultuous time. "Our family's legacy of force sensitive individuals was becoming legend, and I believe he was afraid he would never live up to those expectations. My training wasn't moving fast enough for him, and he was getting frustrated, angry..." His gaze rose to meet hers. "He was only a boy, and I had never trained anyone before, and I had started mine when I was so old, I didn't want to push him too hard but I worry that my reluctance just reinforced his insecurities. He believed that I had a lack of faith in him, when it was really a lack of faith of my own abilities as his Master. Snoke took advantage of him, stole him away in the dark of night and we never saw him again." He shook his head, visibly pained. "He was 12 years old."

Rey could not imagine what that must've done to Han and Leia. Having sent your son away to learn under his Uncle's guidance must have been difficult enough, but to discover that he had been stolen and twisted into something dark like that...she looked to Luke. How guilty he must've felt, how pained for his nephew's loss.

"I'm so sorry." She offered. "That must've been a terrible time for you."

"I fear his action against his father may have turned him away from the light for good, but I cannot help but feel..." He trailed off. "His conflict. There is still a good in him somewhere, and so maybe I can fix all of this."

"Will you train me?"

He stared at her for moment and didn't answer. Instead, he rose, turning away from her. Her chest tightened as her heart fell. She had hoped for a different reaction.

"I will gather what few things I have. Go on down to the ship and I will meet you there. I have some things I must do before I depart. Please tell Chewbacca I will be along shortly."

She was confused and uneasy based on his reaction, but she nodded and rose in silence, leaving the cave quickly as he had asked.

He put his hand against the rock wall, closing his eyes as he called to the Force, feeling it move around him and within him, and he communed with it, calling to protect the secrets within the cave walls hundred of feet below. He could not risk the entrance being uncovered by someone unworthy of its mysteries.

He picked up a bag thrown in a corner and began to pick up trinkets here and there, and of course his own old light saber. Crystals and salves, medicines and other things were also collected, and he looked around his anemic dwelling, mulling over if he would need anything else.

"You cannot be afraid to teach her, Luke. She must understand how to control her abilities." He stiffened at the sound of Anakin's voice, soft, yet unyielding. Luke kept at the task at hand of collecting his things, his back to his father, shaking his head.

"I can not bear to lose another in the way I lost Ben." His voice broke a little. "She should have stayed on Jakku."

The glowing visage smiled softly. "Should you have stayed on Tattoine?"

Luke turned, knapsack in hand, scowling in response. "That was different."

"How so?"

"She is still a child."

"As were you."

He dropped his gaze, pausing before he replied so softly, he could barely be heard. "She is _my_ child."

"One cannot shield their children forever, Luke. Believe me, I know. Eventually, you must enable them to make their own choices."

He scowled once more, looking back up at the image of his father. "You know, I'm quite displeased at you and Ben double teaming me like this."

"He thought it best I broach this subject." Anakin drew closer to his son, crossing his arms in front of him. "Every time I look upon that hand of yours, there is a part of me that wishes you'd never set your eyes on that tenacious little R2 unit. But that was the beginning of your story. And this is the beginning of hers."

"She's angry. And she's afraid."

"So were you, at times."

"If she falls..."

"You cannot think like that. You cannot let your own fear influence her path. You are a better Jedi than I, and a better father. Under your guidance, she will flourish."

"Now you're just flattering me."

Anakin grinned. "I would never resort to such superficial forms of persuasion."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I appreciate your support." He looked around the cave. "Both of you-I know you can hear me, Ben."

"And it will continue." His old master appeared next to his father's. "As you or Rey need us, we will come to you. She is our only hope for the future, Luke." Obi-Wan replied, serious now. "Bring Ben back to the light. Defeat Snoke. I fear there is deeper treachery there than we can possibly have knowledge of."

"Yes, Master." He nodded, throwing the bag over his shoulder. "I will see you both again, I'm sure."

"Of course." Obi-Wan smiled, nodding. "May the Force be with you, Luke."

"Do not be afraid, Luke. You are capable of wonderful things. Trust yourself." Anakin added. "May the Force be with you, my son."

They faded away, leaving Luke alone in his home, the only place he had called such in almost 15 years. He had not been so unsure of himself since he was still a young man, a boy really, on his way to the Dagobah system. On his way to Bespin. To Endor.

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the light.

* * *

A roar greeted him at the base of the rock stairs, and he felt strong, furry arms wrap tightly around him.

Too tight, really.

"Chewie, if you kill me before I get to the base, Leia is not going to be pleased." He gasped, returning the embrace as he tried to pull back. As the Wookie released him, he gasped for air.

"At least he's enthusiastic."

Rey was smiling at him from the base of the ship, but he could see she was nervous, as if the way they were treating him would cause him to change his mind and stay behind.

"It's alright, Rey. They have been my friends since long before your time." He clapped Chewie on the arm, pulling back with a wide, welcoming smile before patting R2 on his dome with a greeting that the unit responded to with a knowing whistle.

"Yes, well, how about we discuss that _later_ R2?" Luke responded, his face almost scowling. "Chewie, you want to get us back to the General and her base?"

The Wookie roared in affirmation.

He smiled, relieved, and sunk down in a seat close enough to Rey that she could sense his calm. "What you asked me before, about training." He sighed, reaching into his knapsack and pulled out a small helmet with a shield that would drop down over the eyes. "The answer is yes. But you must be patient and steadfast. Training to be a Jedi can be an arduous task."

The girl looked about ready to jump out of her skin, and her mouth widened into a toothy smile. "Oh, Luke, thank you!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stayed still and merely patted her gently on the back, not fully returning the embrace.

She pulled back, suddenly unsure of herself. "Oh no, that must be unbecoming of a Jedi. And I have to call you Master now, don't I?"

He chuckled. "Jedi are allowed to show some semblance of affection, Rey. But yes, Master is the more appropriate term. Do not be alarmed, though. It takes some getting used to, and most Jedi start much younger."

"You said you were older though. Than Kylo Ren was, when you had started his own training."

He nodded. "I was." He smiled, and he looked around the Falcon, almost able to see when he stood, training with the dueling droid, Han making snide comments, Ben offering sage advice. He turned back to her, picking up his old saber in one hand, the visor in the other and held them out to her.

"Actually, I was about your age. So let us begin."


End file.
